Skulls and Bones
by avalanches
Summary: Regan Hamilton had been Leah Clearwater's best friend for her entire life. She thought that there was no one more perfect for Sam Uley than Leah, until one day, Sam's attention shifted to the Hamilton girl. Now, Regan's got to deal with trying to fight the imprint for her best friend's sake. But it's a bit hard when the spirits are telling her she belongs with him. Sam/OC. Rated T.
1. prologue

Regan Hamilton was wary of hot days in La Push.

In all her life, only bad things happened on hot days on the reservation. Some instances of this theory included when her father had announced to Regan and her sister that he had met a woman in New York and had fallen in love with her. It had been ninety-six degrees out. The next instance was when her sister told Regan and their mother that she wanted to go live with their dad and step-mother. It had been eight-nine then. Then there was the whopping hundred degree day, when she had fallen off the bluffs trying to go cliff diving and almost drowned. If it hadn't been for Blake Cooper, one of the marine life scientists from Forks, she would have died.

So, when Regan looked at the thermometer that hung outside the window in the front yard of her house, she wasn't excited for the day's events.

Especially since she was supposed to hang out with Leah today.

Leah Clearwater had been Regan Hamilton's best friend since birth. It was only natural. Sue Clearwater and Tammin Hamilton had been best friends through high school and college. Sue had been nineteen when she had Leah, and Regan's own mother had been twenty. Leah and Regan had grown up together, had gotten through the rough years by each other's side.

Leah wanted to hang out because her boyfriend of two years (who had proposed three months prior) was becoming distant. Those were Leah's words anyway. Leah was known to overdramatize things a bit. But as Regan pulled on some shorts and a tank top, she wondered if this was another bad thing the weather was handing her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sam. He was nice enough, and he seemed to really like Leah. But Regan had noticed the lack of him lately and knew that Leah was upset. Was he getting cold feet? Did he not want to marry her anymore? These were all questions Leah had cried to Regan on the phone about the night prior, when she had requested that they go to the beach the next day to talk.

That was how Regan found herself driving in her small bug to the shore of the beach. She saw Leah sitting on a bench next to the bonfire area, arms folded around herself. Leah never sat like that. She always sat with her back straight and arms at her sides. It was how she showed people she wasn't weak. Regan walked over to where Leah was sitting and plopped down next to her, giving the Clearwater girl a smile.

"Hey, Lee," she said with a grin. When Leah didn't smile back, Regan tried not to let her grin falter. "How about this weather?

Leah snorted at that. "We're talking about the weather? Really?"

"Well, I mean, this does only happen like once every five years," Regan replied. It got quiet then, and Regan was itching for Leah to start the conversation so she wouldn't have to. She wasn't good with feelings. The only real boyfriend she'd ever had had never told her that he loved her. Sam and Leah were engaged, for Christ's sake. The closest thing Regan had ever been to marrying someone was when Jacob Black had pretended to marry she and Embry Call in his backyard.

"I don't know what's going on with him, Regan," Leah whispered. She fingered the ring that rested on her hand, twisting it around like it was comforting. "He's been so distant lately. First it was the mysterious sickness. My dad was over at his house every two seconds, it seemed like." Regan vaguely remembered when Harry would excuse himself to go over to Sam's house. "And then it was the calling me and telling me he couldn't hang out with me for a while, until he was better. I didn't give a shit if he was sick. He's my fiance . But every time I tried to go down there, my dad would bark orders at me to stay home." Regan remembered this, too. Leah had called her and complained about it for almost three hours straight.

"And then there was the haircut and the five second visit. He stopped by to tell me he was better, he was sorry, and then he went back home. Like I hadn't spent three weeks wondering what the hell was going on with him. And now, he's only hanging out with me for an hour at most before he runs off into the woods, like some freaking animal." Leah leaned back against the table, sighing. "Do you have any idea what's happening to my husband?"

It was the certain way that Leah said "husband" that made Regan's heart clench. Leah knew that this was the man she was going to marry. There was no point in beating around the bush. Even if they weren't technically husband and wife yet, Leah knew that that's what they really were. Soulmates. And there was a dull ache that reminded Regan that she'd never had that in her life.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Leah," Regan promised, squeezing her best friend's hand. "You know how crazy Sam is about you."

Leah nodded, but it didn't look like she believed a thing Regan said. "Yeah," she said distantly, like she was thinking of something else. "I should probably get back to helping Dad and Seth with setting up the new couch. Dad's excited."

"Are you sure?" Regan asked. Leah nodded and gave her a grim smile.

"Yeah. If I do something else, it'll take my mind off it. I'm just waiting for the storm to pass."

Regan nodded and Leah reached over to give her a quick hug. "I'll see you later, Lee," Regan muttered. Leah nodded before she pulled away, starting in the direction of her house. The Clearwaters lived close enough to walk to the beach instead of driving, like Regan had to.

This was turning out to be an awful hot day, like all the others in La Push were. Regan sighed and leaned back against the table, much like LEah had done earlier. Her mind couldn't stop racing, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Sam was avoiding Leah like the plague. Had she done something to piss him off? Had she forgotten his birthday again?

Just as Regan was relaxing underneath the sun, there was a rustling coming from the trees, from where Leah had just exited. Regan sat up, blinking her eyes against the brightness of the sun. She threw her hand over her eyes and saw Sam Uley walking towards her.

"Speak of the devil," Regan muttered.

Sam walked past her, barely nodding in a sign of agreement. Okay. That had been rude. Sam was usually pleasant towards Regan; he had certainly never been this cold.

"Hey!" she called, standing up. "Uley. What stick did someone shove up your ass?"

Sam stopped walking, his shoulders going still before they gently started to vibrate. It was the smallest of tremors, but Regan saw them. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied.

"Like hell you don't," Regan said, marching up to him. He was still looking down as she stood face-to-chest with the tall man, as if he were trying to keep his temper in check. "Leah's been worried sick about you. You know that right? And you've been parading around here like a cowardly little freshman."

"You don't know anything," he snarled, snapping his head up to look at her with a look of contempt. The second he looked at her, however, his glare softened, turning into something that looked like a mix of shock and wonder. Regan rose an eyebrow, gluing her hands to her hips.

"Hello?" she said,waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

But he continued to stare at her, jaw locked and eyes wide with surprise.

"Okay, Uley," she spat out. "You're obviously off your rocker. Just fix things with Leah, alright?"

And with the parting words, Regan stomped away from the man, muttering about how much of an ass he was being. She didn't look back, didn't see how he was staring at her. It was then that Sam let a small smile spread across his face. He needed to talk to Harry Clearwater about what had happened. But first...

"Regan Hamilton," he whispered.

But first he was going to take it all in. All the shock, all the surprise. And then he was going to wonder why he never noticed Regan Hamilton before. 


	2. one

Regan watched with slitted eyes as Seth Clearwater rolled a tire over to her car. He was a gangly fourteen-year-old, going on fifeteen in less than twelve days. He looked like he was barely able to carry his body weight, let alone a tire the size of him.

"Please be careful, Seth," Regan said nervously, worrying her lip with her teeth. Seth rolled his eyes in response as Leah snorted out a chuckle from beside her.

"He'll be fine, Reg. He does this all the time."

That didn't make her feel better.

On her way home from work, she had popped a tire running over a loose nail. She had wanted to take it in to a shop, but Seth had been so hopeful when he asked if he could fix them up that she couldn't deny the kid.

Now, however, she was scared shitless that he was going to break a bone.

"So, have you talked to Sam lately?" Regan asked Leah, looking over at her best friend.

Leah pursed her lips, nodding, though she didn't look happy about it. She went to playing with her ring again, eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah. He apologized for being so distant, but something seemed off. I don't know if he was being sincere about it." She looked down at her ring again. "But I guess it's a start, right?"

Regan nodded. When she had told Sam to make things better with Leah, she had expected Sam to try a bit harder than just apologizing. Still, Regan nodded and leaned back against the small bench the Clearwaters had in their garage. A tall glass of lemonade sat next to her, and she reached for the cup when she heard Seth swear, clutching his hand to his chest.

"I'm okay," he assured, but it didn't stop Regan's heart from racing wildly in her chest. The last thing she needed was for Seth to break an arm.

"He's a tough little shit, Reg," Leah commented with a grin. It dropped when the garage door opened and none other than Sam Uley entered, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Leah," he said, walking over to her side. Leah nodded stoically, and Sam turned to look at Regan. "Hey, Regan."

Regan didn't notice how his voice carressed her name, drawing it out, but he noticed. And it made him feel uncharacteristically warm inside. However, he shrugged it off, remembering his promise to himself. He was going to ignore the imprint. He was going to marry Leah, like he had been planning for so long, and he was going to be happy. But his heart still skipped when Regan nodded her head at him and turned back to Seth, wincing every time the kid made a noise that suggested he was hurt.

"Need some help, Seth?" Sam asked, walking from his place at Leah's side. He recognized the car immediately. Leah often borrowed it when they went out on dates. "What happened?"

Regan rolled her eyes, an annoyed look crossing her face. "Some idiot left a nail in the road and I ran it over. Popped my tire." Regan pouted just the tiniest bit, and it drew Sam's attention to her lower lip. "Seth told me he could fix it but I'm worried about the kid breaking a bone."

"Hey!" Seth argued, popping out from behind her bug. "I'm fine, Regan!"

Regan rolled her eyes and went to gosit with Leah again while Sam helped Seth on the car. It was nice to know that he was at least trying to make an effort. Leah smiled softly as she looked at Regan, twisintg the ring again. Regan understood what she said without needing words.

_This is why I fell in love with him_, is what the look seemed to say. Regan sighed and took a drink of her lemoade, the familiar creeping feeling of jealousy setting in. She wanted something like what Leah and Sam had. Sam heard her sigh and his head snapped up, concern washing over his features.

"Something the matter with my car?" Regan asked, taking the look he gave her as a bad omen.

Sam quickly shook his head. "No, no. Should be an easy fix."

Regan nodded and eased back a little. "Want to go help Sue in the kitchen?" she asked Leah. It was something to get her mind off the fact that Seth was going to kill himself eventually.

"You go," Leah said. "I'll stay here and watch them."

Regan walked through the door of the garage and to the kitchen, where she found Harry looking for something in the fridge. "Oh, hi Harry," Regan said easily with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He had been the father figure in her life ever since her dad had left for New York. "How are you?"

"Good, I suppose. Worried about Leah," Harry replied, knawing on his bottom lip. Regan hadn't assumed that Leah had told her father about the arguments, so she was surprised when she heard the words come out of Harry's mouth. She nodded, agreeing, when Harry turned to her. "But I want you to be happy, too. So don't let her stop you."

"Stop me from what?" Regan asked with a cocked head. Harry usually didn't make any sense, but was comical about it. This time, he seemed to be as serious as death.

He shook his head. "Grab me those green onions, will you?"

Numb and a little more than confused, Regan nodded and grabbed the onions from their place in the fridge. It was then that Sue walked in, and the tension in the room was lifted immediately. Her eyes landed on Regan and lit up happily. "Regan! I didn't know you were here, sweetie." Sue pressed a kiss to Regan's forehead.

"I'm here, Mama C," Regan joked, slapping the onions on the counter. "And ready to help. What would you like me to do?"

Sue smiled affectionately. "You always help me out. You could make those mashed potatoes from your grandma's recipe. I know they're Leah and Seth's absolute favorite and they constantly beg me to get the recipe from you."

"It's a family recipe," Regan replied to Sue. The older woman nodded, but Regan knew she still didn't get it. "You're family, Sue. Maybe not in biology, but definitely where it counts."

Sue kissed her forehead again."You're going to make me cry," she whispered, pushing Regan towards the stove. "Go make your potatoes, little lady."

"Yes ma'am," Regan joked, winking at Sue.

Regan huffed and puffed as she used Sue's potato masher to grind up the tough skins. As she worked, she heard the sound of the garage door opening and looked up to see Sam and Leah walking through the door, Leah smiling affectionately at the older man. That was when Leah turned to her and started giggling.

Regan imagined she looked like a clown. She was pretty sure she had mashed potato bits on her elbows and was more than certain the ranch cream sauce she'd used was resting somewhere on her face. She smiled, but it dropped to a frown when she saw Sam glowering at her. She didn't know why, but there was a pang in her heart. Maybe it was because she'd always wanted to be accepted by Sam, to be deemed good enough to be Leah's best friend. She tried to ignore it as she went back to the potatoes, grinding them with a little more fervor.

"Are those your potatoes?" Leah asked, laughter ceasing immediately. When Regan nodded, Leah's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry for ever laughing at you. Please forgive me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Leah turned to explain. "Regan's potatoes are the best thing you'll ever taste. And she won't let you have any if you piss her off." Leah turned to look at Sam. "You're staying for dinner, right?" Leah's tones was hopeful.

Sam nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

Regan was still debating on why Sam was deciding now to dislike her. Maybe it was the way she spoke to him the last time they had seen each other. She knew she should apologize, but he should've known that she was just standing up for her friend. He couldn't hold that against her. She was so preoccupied that she accidentally touched the pan with her bare fingers.

She let out a yelp of pain, clutching her hand to her chest. Sam spun around faster than lightning and was by her side in a second, reaching out for her hand. "Are you alright?" he demanded, inspecting her hand.

"Yeah," she managed. "The pan just burned me."

He brought her to the sink and turned on the cold water, running her hands underneath it. "You should be more careful," he said angrily.

Regan tugged her hand out of his grip and gave him a glare. "I'm going to sit out in the gaage with Seth," Regan said slowly. "The potatoes are done."

Leah didn't waste a second. After she checked again with Regan to make sure she was alright, she rushed for the spoon and served some for herself and Sam. Regan didn't feel hungry anymore. She followed the hall down to the garage door and pushed her way through, smiling at the young teenager.

"How's everything in here, Seth?"

Seth looked up, clanking his head on the car door. While Regan wanted nothing more than to laugh, she refrained as Seth rubbed his head. "Fine. Sam helped me with most of your stuff, but I decided to clean up any more parts that looked weird."

"Well, thanks, little guy," Regan replied, ruffling his hair. "I made some potatoes."

Seth's head snapped up instantly. "_Your_ potatoes?"

Regan laughed and nodded mischeviously. "And I added double the ranch in this batch."

Seth all but dropped the tools as he rushed to the door, slamming it shut behind him. Regan let out a hearty laugh, looking at all the work Seth and Sam had done to her car. It looked cleaner, like they had washed it. Knowing Seth, he probably had.

The car was the only thing her father had ever bothered to deal with when it concerned her. While he was in New York with his new wife and Regan's sister, Ren, she and her mother were slaving away trying to scrape up a little bit of money. The car was the only thing Regan had accepted from her father, but only because it was practical and made sense to have a car.

She didn't want him to believe that she was forgiving him.

Regan walked back into the house, noticing now that Harry and Sue and the three teens were sitting in the living room, piled around the different array of chairs and couches the Clearwaters had. Regan grabbed the plate that Sue had made for her and plopped down next to Seth, swinging her legs over his lap. He didn't even notice. He just rearranged his arms and continued to dig into her potatoes.

"My girls are growing up," Sue said after a pause. "I can't believe this. Leah's getting married. Regan's starting at Forks community college next year. It's all going too fast."

"Don't worry, Mama C," Regan told her, patting her knee. "Leah's the only one that's going to be getting married for a while. I've been told that I'm not allowed until I'm thirty."

"Damn right," Sue chuckled. "Thirty-five at the least."

"Well, when you find him, you'll just know," Leah murmured, looking upat Sam with a warm smile. Regan didn't miss the look Sam gave Harry, and furrowed her eyebrows together. Sam just placed a kiss on Leah's head, forehead crinkled in concentration.

Regan tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She often felt like Leah had her life together while her own life was a rollercoaster only heading towards the ground. Leah knew what she wanted to do in life. She was getting married to _the one_. She was already looking at houses to buy.

Regan wondered if she would ever have that for herself.

As Regan ate, much more quiet than before, Sam tightened his grip around Leah, trying to convince himself that the imprint could be ignored.


End file.
